Mixed Crack Story Sandbox
by gartenzwergxxl
Summary: After a long long time I decided to try writing again. However I need training. And this is where this story/stories come in. This is a pure Sandbox for me to try out different ideas and styles to find one fitting to me. Please give me Feedback on how I can make better stories. BTW: this will be mostly crack stories or parodies of naruto, please proceed with caution


Hello everyone

After thinking (and not thinking :D) for a long long time I decided to stop writing complete fanfictions till I can really write them.

I have read a lot of fanfictions in the last weeks and months and I have to say: there is nothing more aggravating than having a nice scenario or idea and no writing skills to back them up.

There are a lot of really great ideas here on this site, however after reading some lightnovels and webnovels I am completely spoiled :D. I know, that it is impossible for me to reach that standard (and a lot of other writers too) however I want to get better. I want to be able to deliver you good stories. Something, where you don't have to think after every sentence if the story is still worth reading.

So, these chapters here in this story won't be real stories but a list of oneshots. Ideas I want to try out. See how it is like to write in those styles and find my own style in writing.

With that intro I wish you a lot of fun in reading.

* * *

The wonderful Stardust

"I am sooooo tired right now. I think I woke up way too early? Today are my academy finals. I really need to make them this time. Just what should I do?" Naruto exclaimed, sitting on his favourite swing before school. "And it will be the written exams too, they are always so boring, how can anyone in his right mind stay awake during that? It is impossible, it must be like a SSS-rang mission."

"COCA" "What was that? I think I heard something right now?" "COCA, COCAIN" "It can't be? The joy of all students? Is the legend real? The Cocainary Bird, heroically distributing stardust under all the needy students. In his great fight against tiredness he will help all those who are lazy or tired. I heard Shikamaru met him once and was able to train half a hour. That was a new nara-record. I thought he was kidding about it, but it seems not. Oh Cocainary Bird, can u help me?" "COCA, COCA, COCAIN" "Yes, lend my your wings of freedom, let it snow happy dust and nose candy. Lets ride on a white horse and do these exams" "COCA"

With that the great yellow bird with his big eyes let it snow. And it snowed hard. Like sugar on sweets Narutos whole face got covered in the magic joy powder. Taking a deep breath Naruto felt the tiredness go away. Fast. Like really fast.

/Time break of around half a hour to the begin of the written exams/

"WOOOOHOOOO, IRUKA-SENSEI, I'M AN ALBATRAOZ" "WTF Naruto? And get down from that ceiling, you should not know the tree walking exercise yet" "THERE IS AN EXERCISE FOR TREECLIMBING?" The whole class exclaimed."What? Why did you guys think we are called tree huggers?" Sakura raised her hand "Wasn't it because of the shodaime? He did use wood release after all?" "Nahh, it's cause we let every genin learn how to climb a tree successfully. It is the one single requirement for our chuunin exams after all" "Isn't that a bit lax Iruka-sensei? "Nahhhh, a few genin more or less won't really change anything. And the survivors had better senseis. Most of the time at least. HOWEVER, NARUTO, GET THE FUCK DOWN" "But I can fly sensei. Fly so high. WOOOOOOHOOOO" "Naruto, you are not a bird and not a monkey, so come down there. And explain me what the heck happened to you? You may be hyperactive, but this is too much, even for you"

"Well Sensei, I met the famous Cocainary Bird. And well, she looked at me, I looked at her. We looked at each other, and we where there, in this, playground. Just dancing. Just Raving. Just Repeating. And on. And on. And on. And she said: Yo, I am an artist and the she just started to make this thing out of cocaine and I swear to god it said:" After this his voice grew gradually more monotone and monotone, like he was brainwashed "EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT. EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT. EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT. EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT. EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT. EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT." After what sounded essentially like some chanting everyone could hear from the outside a female voice. "COCA, COCAIN, COCA" With a great PLUMP a big, yellow Canary bird with really big eyes crashed through the window and let is snow. After every one sniffed some lines they could hear the answer from the bird: "EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT. EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT. EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT." And with that Konohas greatest rave party started. And went on, and on, and on...

So guys, tell me what you thought of this idea? I wanted to try a complete new style, even though I had to look up a lot of words (my primary is german, not english). I hope it was a fun story to you and would gladly appreciate some feedback for this.

Gartenzweag, singing out


End file.
